Noticing Letty
by Zadien
Summary: For Lamanth. When the girls go to a party, it's up to Dom to ride to the rescue. “Aren’t you cold?” He hissed. She should have been wearing something over that top and those too revealing shorts. For a petite girl she sure had a lot of leg to show off.


_Disclaimer: _I do not own _The Fast and the Furious _or any of their sequels

* * *

_Dedicated to Lamanth for reminding me how much I loved this couple. _

* * *

**Noticing Letty**

By: Zadien

* * *

Dom swung the car up to the sidewalk and threw open the door on screeching to a halt. A few stragglers from the party stumbled forward, booze sloshing as they ambled down the lawn to check out the 'sweet ride'. Dom sent them a speaking look as he strode up the drive, taking the stairs to the front door in one step. The heat from the house caught him as he walked through the open door, barely sparing a look for the writhing female bodies propped up against the walls of the hallway.

Dark eyes swept over the small living room, the threadbare furniture pushed back to clear space for a dance floor - space swallowed up by the crush of sweaty bodies grinding against each other. Music throbbed and crackled from used speakers, punched by clinking bottles and bursts of rowdy laughter. Dom hissed out a breath and headed for the kitchen. Fluorescent lights stung his eyes and they narrowed over the scattered figures talking and drinking but still he didn't see any hint of his little sister or her partner in crime.

Scowling, he swung away from the kitchen and made his way back down the hall to the staircase. The idea of either of them being upstairs made his shoulders tense. Upstairs where there were bedrooms and some semblance of privacy. Upstairs where one of them could be...

He was going to kill them. They constantly seemed to think that when his father was gone they got a free ticket to do whatever they could to piss Dom off and make his life awkward.

"Yo, Dom. Good to see ya, man."

He acknowledged the man shoving through the train of people moving from the kitchen to the living room, or out the front door, or up the stairs. "Trick, you see Mia or Letty around?"

Trick nodded, looking confused as he scratched his neck. "Yeah, I did. Didn't expect to see her here, it's not really her scene but she said a friend of hers lives here. Haven't seen her for an hour or so." He shrugged helplessly.

The crush of people on the staircase made the ascent hazardous and endless, so that when Dom finally reached the top, he felt a wave of relief. Two girls had almost fallen, stumbling back but he caught them, and with one of them, he thought it was deliberate. Huffing out a breath of frustration, he looked around the landing. The music was muted up here and through the haze of smoke, he could hear the sounds of laughter and the buzz of conversation. He scanned each face and his temper steadily grew; he recognized none of them. Where were they? He had taken time from his night to answer their summons and now his sister was nowhere to be found.

"Dom."

He idly pushed a couple of girls out of his way, barely noticing their sly giggles and blatant stares as he passed, and headed for the young man leaning against a wall, holding a red plastic cup with his free hand slung around a petite Asian girl with green streaked hair.

"Where's Mia?" he shouted over the boom of music and heady scent of smoke.

"Down there." The man pointed. "Last door at the end of the corridor."

Dom grunted, inclined his head in gratitude; then strode down the hall, ignoring a hand from an interested girl and stepping out of the way of a boy charging towards a potted plant to throw up. Stupid school kids didn't even know how to hold their liqueur, yet another reason Mia shouldn't have been here.

He stormed past a line of people and up to the door, rapping sharply on it.

"Hey!"

He glanced down at the hand on his arm and raised a brow; then coolly met the gaze of the quivering boy at his side. The mutinous expression flickered and almost melted under the heat of Dominic's menace but it remained firm as the boy jittered on the spot. If he had been a toddler, Dom would have recognized the action as the universal 'pee-pee' dance. He smirked and the boy dropped his hand as if scalded.

"Look, you can't – you can't queue jump. We were here first," he yelped. "I've been waiting here for almost half an hour for those two in there to finish."

Dom's eyes leapt to the door and began to burn. Who was in there with Mia? He moved up to the door again and the boy grabbed his arm again. Dom ground his teeth and rounded on him.

"You know, if you have to go so bad, there's a patch of grass right outside. I can help you find it if you want." The menacing look coupled with the blade thin smile made the boy cower away as Dom began to guide him towards the second-storey window. A sharp scream burst from the kid's mouth and Dom smiled, releasing the boy so he could backpedal away from him before scrambling down the hall. Turning back to the door, he approached it slowly, his shoulders tensing and fists clenched as he reached up to knock.

A quick glare at his audience sent them creeping away, reluctant to miss the show as the door swung open and a finger dug into his chest.

"Listen creep, if you don't back off, you're going to be peeing out of... a broken... oh." Letty's brown eyes sized him up and a slow flush crept along her cheekbones.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth, Leticia?"

The flush darkened but her eyes flared with her quick, rousing temper. "Yo Mia, you're brother's here." she snapped over her shoulder before glowering back up at him. "Come on in," she muttered, eyes sliding to the crowd gathered. "We're already lesbians, why not make it a threesome."

Dom raised a brow, amused by the glib comment as he entered the small bathroom. It was a typical family toilet, black and white tiled floor, blue tiled walls and white fixtures. Except most family ones didn't have his sister knelt over the toilet, moaning pitifully.

"Mia?"

"Dom, is that you?"

"What on earth happened to you?" He glared at Letty, who looked to the ceiling with her hands spread, asking for divine intervention.

He dropped down beside Mia and pulled her hair back, holding it out of her way as she groaned and spat into the toilet. "Hey, sweetie, I'm here."

"I feel... awful... Dom," she whined softly, wiping her mouth and leaning back to rest her head against the tiling.

Panic licked at him and he ran his gaze over her face, taking in the pale, clammy features and the glaze to her eyes. "What did you take?"

"Nothing. I swear." She swallowed hard and her eyes drifted shut.

"She was drinking water the whole time, Dom," Letty informed him from her place, propped against the cupboard beside the bath.

"Can you be certain it wasn't spiked?"

"Yesss..." Mia whispered, her hand clapping over her mouth. Her eyes rolled and she pitched forward over the toilet again, retching. There was a wet splash of vomit hitting the toilet bowl and Dom grimaced, constantly stroking his sisters heaving back.

"We were dancing downstairs; then she said she wasn't feeling well," Letty continued, talking over the sound. "I thought it was just the heat, you know, but then she started looking all pale and shit. I got her up here, thinking the air might help her but the next thing I know she's worshipping the porcelain goddess."

"How do you know she wasn't spiked?" Dom demanded. What was he supposed to do in this situation? Was he supposed to take her to the hospital? Shit, this was the type of thing his father was good at dealing with.

"You think I'd let something like that happen to her?" Letty snapped, expression incredulously outraged before it became cold. "Fuck you, Dom."

Had it been any other situation, she probably would have stormed off but her eyes lingered on his sister's form, telling him that she was only staying because she was worried about Mia.

"I was drinking water," Mia murmured, wiping her mouth and reaching up to flush the chain. "I... fetched the... ummm, glass myself, rinsed it thoroughly; then filled it up. I never... let it out of my sight... not once."

"What about when you left it down to dance?"

"I went and got a new one."

"I watched the entire time," Letty sulked, crossing her arms under her chest.

"What about you? How're you feeling?"

"Fit as a fiddle. I was drinking though, that's why I got Thomas to phone you instead of borrowing a car and driving her back." She dropped her gaze as if ashamed of her own actions and inability to do anything.

With any other girl he might have offered a comforting hug, but Letty wouldn't accept one, nor could he while holding Mia. "Why didn't you phone?" he suddenly asked, remembering the panic that had coursed through him.

"Because I wasn't going to leave Mia and I couldn't get reception in here!" Letty exploded furiously. The acoustics amped up her voice and she flushed, rubbing her arms as she shrank back into herself.

"Don't Dom." Mia choked out, groaning as she sat back and looked at him. "Letty's not to blame. There's a bug going around. One of my tutorials was cancelled this week because people were sick."

A weary smile quivered upon her lips and she looked so weak.

"You feeling good enough to move, baby?"

She nodded weakly, her head all but rolling on her neck. He moved to his feet; then knelt down to sweep her long body up into his arms. Letty pushed away from the cupboard, turned and opened it to retrieve a cluster of folded towels.

"I'll get a bowl from the kitchen. Hold on and I'll clear the stairs."

Dom nodded, making a mental note to thank her later. Shifting Mia in his arms, he frowned at her strained expression and strode out of the bathroom. He caught up with Letty as she was shoving her way through the people on the staircase.

"People, move the fuck out of the way," she snarled, throwing herself over the side of the banister down onto the landing. "Oi, Donny-D get these people offa the stairs before I call the goddamn cops."

Dom watched her disappear into the kitchen, while a gangly man not much older than himself darted out of the living room with an anxious face. "Letty, you can't!"

"Then move them!"

"Hey people, come on," he cajoled; then he caught sight of them. "Mia? What happened to her?"

"She's sick." Dom bit out. Like that wasn't obvious. His sister didn't make a habit of getting carted around like a weakling. His family had strong females.

The guy moved forward but as he did, the stairs cleared and Dom hurried out the front door and across the manicured lawn to his car. He hitched his sister closer as he fiddled with the car keys, desperate to get her out of there and back home where she was safe. Holding her tight against him, wedged between him and the car, he unlocked the car and moved to open the back door. He slid her inside, watching as she moved onto her side to lounge across the backseat. He tugged the blanket off the back and slipped it over her prone body before drawing back.

Letty slipped under his arm and bent into the car to lay a bowl on the floor by Mia's head. "You aim for that, okay?"

Mia laughed weakly as Letty stood up and turned, backing up sharply against the car when she realized Dom hadn't moved. He frowned down at her, caged between him and the car with barely an inch between them. Her chest rose and brushed his, sending a jolt through him. Letty's eyes went wide and he jerked away from her, suddenly feeling awkward and clumsy as he watched her run around the side of the car. He shut the car door and frowned as he realized just what had struck him as odd in that moment.

"What the hell are you wearing, Leticia?"

"Clothes, Dominic," Letty snapped at him, moving to the passenger door but hiding herself from him wouldn't help – her outfit was burned in his mind.

Letty was _not_ wearing clothes. Scraps of fabric might have been a better term. For a girl who spent all her time in cargo pants, jeans and overalls, the fact that she was wearing a pair of snug black shorts hit him as wrong. Never mind the fact that the backless top she was wearing didn't even have a bra underneath. He scowled darkly. Girls who dressed like that were out to get attention from guys. Letty usually referred to them as skanks, so why was she dressing like them? Whose attention did she want?

He yanked open the driver's door and thumped down into the seat, keeping his gaze fixed outside the window and not on the smooth curve of Letty's knee. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Like what?" she growled, sliding down into her seat and crossing her knees.

"Like _that_." He waved a hand at her outfit and glanced in the rear view mirror to make sure Mia wasn't paying attention to their conversation. Her eyes were shut and there wasn't even a hint of an expression on her face. She was asleep, thank god.

"What's wrong with this outfit?"

What's right with it would have been a better question. Grinding his teeth, he started the car and shifted it into first gear, cutting a u-turn and driving back towards the city.

"Well?"

"Aren't you cold?" She should have been wearing something over that top and those too revealing shorts. For a petite girl she sure had a lot of leg to show off, even if she was wearing knee high boots.

The look she gave him was incredulous. "You do realize that it's summer time."

"It gets cold at night."

"Not that cold," she said, reaching forward to turn on the radio. His scowl deepened. At least the top wasn't low-cut but that didn't make him feel any more comfortable. If Mia could go to a party in a sleeveless turtle neck and jeans – which admittedly were a little tighter than he felt comfortable with – why couldn't Letty do the same? She was the tomboy after all.

"You don't wear things like that."

"Whatever, Dom."

She sulked, fiddling with the tuning dial until she found something she liked. Skillet burst out of the speakers and she scrambled to turn the volume down, but the faintly satisfied expression on her face told him that she planned to use the music to drown him out.

"Besides," she sighed, "these boots were hot enough without adding a jacket to the mix."

Her hands slid down to unzip them and peel them off her legs.

Yeah those boots were hot enough, alright. He hissed out a breath between his teeth and turned on the AC feeling heat tickling the back of his neck.

"So what were you two doing there anyway?" he asked, slowing to take a turn and shifting down gears.

"One of Mia's classmates was having a birthday party. Her brother just forgot to tell her he was inviting some of his friends and they were inviting some of theirs. We were only planning to stay for a little while but then Mia got sick. Don't worry, we're not like your skanks."

"For a girl who complains so much about skanks, you dress like one."

Dom didn't need the insulted gasp from Mia in the backseat – so she wasn't sleeping after all – or Letty's icy expression, to let him know he'd spoken out loud. Nor did he need them to know he'd stepped over an invisible line. He groaned. "Shit... Letty, I didn't –"

"Pull over."

"No, listen, I just –"

"I said pull over, Dom! Right now," she snarled; her eyes wild with fury.

"And how you gonna get home, huh?"

"I don't fucking care. Pull over or I'll jump."

She would. He yanked the car onto the side of the road, ignoring the blare of the horn from a disgruntled driver of a saloon behind him. He cut the engine just as Letty popped open the door and got out.

"Letty!" Mia shouted, shifting to sit up only to groan once more and flop back down onto the seat. Dom looked at her, then looked at Letty and scowled furiously. He didn't _need_ this.

"Stay here." He ordered, and then he jumped out of the car and jogged after Letty. "Hey!"

"Fuck off, Dom." She didn't even turn around to look at him and that made him feel worse. He shouldn't have said that kind of thing to any girl never mind Letty who had once followed him around like he was her world. Now she couldn't get away fast enough.

"Look, okay, hate me all you want but get back in the car so I get you home."

"I can get myself home. In fact, since I'm dressed for it. I'm sure I could get some desperate _gringo_ to give me a nice home for the night."

The thought of that made his blood boil. No way in hell was his girl going to put herself at the mercy of any grubby handed piece of shit. "You get in that car right now or so help me I'll –"

That made her turn with a cruelly taunting smirk on her face. "You'll what?" she challenged, quirking a brow and tilting her head.

"_Madre de Dios_." Was anyone so damn frustrating? Growling under his breath, he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder

"What the-? Put me down!"

Pleased with himself, he smiled. "Nope."

"Put me down, Dom. I'll kill you!"

"You'll thank me because you didn't get raped," he informed her pleasantly, and because it was there, poured salt in the wound by patting that firm backside.

She shrieked indignantly and began to pound her fists into his back ineffectually, until he dumped her back in her seat and dodging her flailing fists, he strapped her in. "Don't even think of moving," he told her with a dark look. "Or I'll put you in the trunk. Now sit still and shut up."

"Dom!" Mia admonished, but he blocked her out. Shutting the door, he rounded the car and got back behind the wheel, ignoring Letty as she scowled.

"I can't believe you said that," Mia muttered under her breath, slowly sitting up on her seat and glaring out the window.

His ears were beginning to burn but he steadfastly concentrated on his driving, feeling a sense of relief when he finally made the turn onto his road.

"Let, you still staying with us?"

Letty snorted under her breath. "Not likely."

"You can't stay at home." Mia sighed, shifting and clutching her stomach with a wince.

"Better there than with someone who thinks of me like he does."

"He didn't mean it, did you, Dominic?"

He blew out a breath. "If Letty thinks that I see her as a skank, then she's an idiot."

"Great, I'm a skank and an idiot."

"By your definition they're usually one and the same," he growled back, temper flaring as he drove up onto the driveway and stopped the car with an exaggerated yank of the handbrake.

"Dominic!"

Letty glared at him before shoving open her car door. "Come on, Mia."

"I can... get out myself." Mia groaned, pushing open her door.

"Yeah but can you stand upright long enough to get your clothes off?" Letty demanded. "Come on, I'll get you started. The whole place thinks we're lesbians now, might as well say I got to see you naked."

Dom watched as they hobbled up the street in front of him and disappeared into the house. He scowled and locking up his car, he followed them inside, heading to the kitchen. If Letty didn't come back down again, he would have to go up there and talk to her. His father taught them never to go to bed on an argument and if he didn't apologize now, he wasn't going to. Pulling out a clean glass from the cupboard over the sink, he filled it with milk and downed it in three long gulps.

A creak on the stairs fifteen minutes later alerted him to him imminent grovelling. Standing up, he stood in front of the sink and crossed his arms, waiting for Letty to come inside. Seconds later, she sauntered in and shot him a cool look before yanking open the fridge and sticking her head in to look for something to eat.

She had changed out of her clothes and was now in a pair of Mia's flannel PJ's – the ones Letty always wore when she stayed over which made him wonder what she slept in when she stayed on her own. He shook his head as his thoughts trailed to the fact that she hadn't been wearing a bra earlier. That was something he knew she hadn't borrowed from Mia which made him realize that she couldn't be wearing one under that lavender PJ shirt. If one of those buttons were too – he shoved away from the sink and pulled out a chair, dropping into it quickly.

He cleared his throat and began the grovelling process. "Look, I'm... sorry. What I said to you was uncalled for."

She turned to face him, lifting a brow. "Uncalled for? Surely not, after what I was wearing. But see, the difference between me and one of your skanks is that I'm not hanging off your arm, nor would I."

"Oh yeah? For as long as I can remember you've been trailing after me like my long lost shadow."

She jerked a shoulder casually. "I did. Past tense. I grew up."

Oh yeah he was beginning to see that. Now, not only was he going to have to keep an eye on Mia and the little runts sniffing after her, he was going to have to do the same with Letty. She might have been a tough as nails tomboy but she knew shit about men since she kept herself hidden under that layer of grease. Once guys started seeing that all too female body underneath it, the shit was really going to hit the fan.

"Besides." She suddenly flashed a wicked grin. "I may dress like a skank, but I sure as hell don't act it. I like to leave that to our resident man-whore."

He clenched his teeth and shot her a warning look. "You wanna repeat that Leticia?"

"Nah," she sighed with a dismissive wave, "but FYI, you might want to get your hearing seen too. It's one of the first things to go in old age." She grabbed a bottle of water from the lower shelf on the fridge and studied him. "Also, your apologies suck ass. They may work on your little hoes but I'm a high class kind of skank, I prefer apologies with gifts. Expensive ones, with engines. When you've got one for me, I'll consider forgiving you."

With that as her ending comment, she turned on her heel and left him alone in the kitchen with nothing but the ticking of the kitchen clock for company. Loathed as he was to admit it, something had changed and he didn't think it was just Letty's clothing.

* * *

_Finis_


End file.
